Girls Night
by newgirl33
Summary: Clare and Fiona decide to get together for a girls night in. One thing leads to another. *SMUT* One shot. R&R


**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fanfic. **

**Sorry if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters.**

She walked to Fiona's apartment, her head held high, and her shoulders back. She didn't know why she had been asked over. She had never hung out with Fiona Coyne before. But, when the invitation came, she didn't deny it. It was a few weeks since the infamous Coyne had come back from rehab. And even though Clare had known her for a while, they hadn't hung out one-on-one. This was going to be a fun night, she could feel it.

Fiona felt her body tense as she walked to the door. She had invited Clare over for a girl's night. She was the only girl who she knew at Degrassi now. The only on, that is, who actually returned her phone calls. Her hand clasped around the knob and she opened the door, a smile spread wide across her face as she was met with the bright blue eyes of Clare's porcelain face.

"Come on in." Fiona cheerily greeted and Clare walked into the apartment, her hand brushing against Fiona's as she did. Fiona felt a jolt of energy rush up her arm. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had.

"The place is fantastic." Clare sat down on the couch, and Fiona took a seat next to her, trying not to look at Clare's chest as she breathed in and out.

"Thanks, since I got back I decided to redecorate a little bit." The older girl replied, smiling brightly.

"I like it, a lot." The auburn haired girl replied. Fiona turned to face Clare and looked at her, Clare did the same.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Fiona asked.

Clare smiled, "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Alright. I'll go first. Clare, truth or dare."

"Truth." the girl replied.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Fiona smirked softly.

Clare nodded, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Oh la la! Who is it?"

"Only one question per turn Fiona." Clare smirked, then continued, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Clare thought for a moment, "I dare you...to kiss the person you like the next time you see them."

Fiona's heartbeat increased, and she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, she leaned in, cupping Clare's face in her hands and brushing her lips against the other girls, softly bringing their bodies closer together. To her surprise, Clare didn't pull back, or push away. She kissed her back. Fiona took this as a sign and pushed herself on top of the younger girl, putting one of her legs on either side of her. Her hands roamed up and down Clare's sides. She felt the girl beneath her shiver at the touch. Hungrily Fiona bit down on Clare's lip. Clare moaned and opened her mouth, allowing Fiona's tongue inside. The two tongues danced around for what felt like forever before the girls needed to break apart for air. Fiona sat up, still straddling Clare with her legs. She breathed deeply, in and out, and watched as Clare's chest fell and rose with each new breath.

Clare looked up at Fiona, "Fiona.."

"What? You didn't like?" Fiona asked, suddenly fearful that she had upset her friend.

"No, I did like it. I just, wasn't expecting it so soon."

Fiona smirked down at the girl, "You did say the next time I saw the person I liked. So I closed my eyes, and there you were."

Clare smiled, "I'm glad I was."

"So, I take it, I'm the person you like?"

Clare nodded, "Very much so."

Fiona smiled brightly and leaned back in for another kiss. She hovered above Clare, and deepened the kiss, running her hands up and down Clare's sides. She tugged at the hem of Clare's shirt, and to her surprise Clare nodded, breaking the kiss to both of their dismays, and sat up a little bit pulling the shirt off of her torso revealing a white polka dot bra. Fiona smiled and bent back down, pressing her lips against Clare's cool skin. She kissed her neck softly, and then nipped on the skin gently. Her hands roamed across Clare's bare stomach, and up to her bra. Fiona started rubbing the breast through the bra. Clare moaned softly and Fiona pulled away slowly, smirking. She slowly pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in, and took the shirt off of her back. Clare looked up and smiled at the sight before her. Fiona was now bare-chested. Clare stared at her bare breasts for a moment before Fiona smirked.

"Like what you see?"

Clare nodded, her eyes showing her hunger for Fiona. "Very much."

Fiona giggled, "I'm glad. I'd hoped this night would be heading in this kind of a direction."

Clare sat up straight, and kissed Fiona hard, smirking into the kiss. Then she pulled back, breathing out, "I'm glad." Her hands then went behind her back and she undid her own bra.

Fiona smirked at Clare, noticing the bare skin. "Care to take this somewhere else?" She took Clare's hand in her own, and not even waiting for a response, pulled her off of the couch and led her into her bedroom. Clare sat down on the bed, and looked up at Fiona with feisty eyes.

Fiona walked over to her and pressed herself against Clare's bare chest, their bodies colliding. She put her hand on the sipper to Clare's jeans and started to unzip them, receiving no comment from Clare. She smirked, "I've been waiting a while for this."

Clare smiled and looked into Fiona's eyes, "I'm glad you invited me over here tonight." Fiona got Clare's zipper undone, and now Clare wriggled out of them, leaving her only in white polka dotted underwear. Fiona tossed them aside and then pulled off her skirt. She pushed Clare against the bed and kissed her roughly. She let her hands roam against Clare's silky skin, and then she moved down and kissed Clare's barre neck. Slowly, she trailed kisses down to Clare's bare breasts. She kissed her breasts, and took one in her mouth. She heard Clare moan loudly. Fiona smirked against Clare's bare skin. Her hands trailed down Clare's body and her lips back up to Clare's. She kissed her passionately as her hands roamed down Clare's body. She got to her panties and smirked.

"You're very wet." Fiona whispered against Clare's lips. Clare moaned in response. Fiona smirked and pulled down Clare's panties, tossing them to the side. Clare moaned against Fiona's lips. Fiona smirked, slowly pulling away from Clare's lips. She trailed kisses down to her wet vagina and then stuck her tongue inside of her.

Clare moaned loudly, her hands running through Fiona's hair. She was moaning out Fiona's name, over and over again. The older girl took much pleasure in this, loving the effect she had on her. "Fiiiiionaa." Clare finally screamed as she came. Fiona licked up the jucies and then trailed kisses back up to Clare's lips.

They kissed passionatley and time seemed to slow to a stop as they laid there, entangled in each other in pure ecstasy. After minutes they pulled away, remaining still, looking into each others eyes.

"I'm glad you came here. But, I have to ask, is this a one time thing?" Fiona asks, hoping Clare feels the same way as she does.

Clare bites her lower lip, "I dont want it to be."

Fiona smiles and kisses Clare with everything she can muster at the moment.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry if it sucked, this was my first fanfic. Review?**


End file.
